


Indentity In Crisis

by M14Mouse



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU to Blue Ranger, Twin Danger. Theo just doesn't see himself when he looks in the mirror, he sees what he lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reflection

The first thing Theo heard was the giggles. He really didn't want to turn around. Giggling meant trouble. It meant someone was up to something. And because he was such a good friend, it usually involved him.

"Mr. Theo?" A little girl's voice said behind him.

He really shouldn't turn around…but he did. He blinked for a moment then his eye brow shot up. Twins. Identical twins. Clothes, shoes…right down to the ribbons in their hair. Poor things. He remembered a time when they were six…

 _"But I wanta wear green!" His brother said with a pout._

"Mommy said we have to wear the same thing."

"Don't want to, Echo!"

"I don't want to either…but Mrs. Clarks is coming…"

They just looked at each other.

"Candy!"

His mind instantly shut down the rest of that thought. He didn't want to think about it. It was like a knife was twisting in his heart.

"Yes?"

"Miss Lily and Miss Casey want you to guess who is who!"

Yup…done that before too. By the spirits, if he had to give away his spare change for every time someone asked him and Lu that…he would be broke constantly.

 _"Bro…why do they do this all of the time?"_

"Because they are bored…or they found it amusing."

"Figures."

"…"

"…"

"Dude…sound like me!"

"You are nuts."

"But fun!"

"Wonderful…You are twin one. You are twin two. Done," He said before he turned back around to work on wrapping the silverware into the napkins.

Another round of giggles happened behind him.

"No, silly. We have names."

"Well, I don't know your names."

"Linda and Lauren!"

Dear spirits…what are their parents trying to do? Traumatized them?

He turned back around and stared at them carefully. He tilted his head slightly as he took in their features. He snorted as he patted one girl on the head.

"You are Linda."

He patted the other girl on the head.

"You are Lauren."

The two girls stared at him in shock.

"Wow…you are good," Linda said in awe.

"I try to be," He said as he turned back around. The sooner this conversation ended and the twins went away, the sooner he can stop the old memories from over taking him.

"Ms. Lily! Mr. Casey! He was right! He got it right!"

One of the twins screamed as she ran off. He sighed softly. Good. That was over with. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms around him. He turned around to see Lauren staring at him. She smiled at him then she let go. She turned and ran after her twin.

He felt a thousand different emotions and thoughts course through his head. He struggled to control them as he ran his hand through his hair.

One thought made his head hurt and his heart ache.

By the spirits, he missed his brother.

-JFJFJF-

A large, muscular black man in a black suit stood in a middle of a room full with mirrors. Mirrors lined the walls and ceiling. Smaller mirrors hung from the ceiling.

"Beautiful work, isn't it?" the man said.

Scorch appeared behind the man and stared at the mirrors.

"Master Dai Shi is unsure of this plan, Dynamir."

"Dai Shi will have his souls and their fears," Dynamir said as he waved his hand.

"And the human owner of this establishment?"

"She finds this room good for business. One thing I have to say, humans are predictable when it comes to money."

"And the rangers…?"

"Let them come…they can enjoy the show."

A wave of energy rushed through the room to reveal people screaming and pounding on the mirrors.

"Let them come…"

End of Reflection

Next Chapter: The Man in the Mirror


	2. The Man In The Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo had no idea how he got himself into this one. Oh, right…his teammates couldn't sneak into one building!

Theo slipped the green t-shirt over his head and tugged on it to make sure it fitted. For a brief moment, he stared at himself in the mirror. How on Earth did he get involved in this? Couldn't his teammates sneak into one little old nightclub? He huffed in annoyance.

People have started gone missing at the club. RJ's machines have found some weird energy pattern coming from the club. They scouted out the place first to find it crawling with Rin Shis. That wasn't the best part. Best part was the people thought it was part of the club experience. Is that wonderful? So storming the place would do little good. The people would be a hindrance and they could have taken hostages as well.

So, Plan B, sneak in, find the people, get them out and destroy the monster of the week.

Easy right?

Wrong.

Apparently, his teammates couldn't sneak into a paper bag if they tried. And to think Casey fooled Silvia. Dumb luck, maybe? He sighed as he slipped on a red and white button up shirt over his t-shirt. He could almost hear his brother's voice in his head.

 _"Bro, you are finally looking good."_

"I feel like an idiot."

 _"Maybe, because you are an idiot?"_

He snorted.

"One should talk. I never dreamed of dressing up like you. We have totally different styles."

He grinned slightly as he remembered them going shopping.

 _"Bro…try this on."_

 _He turned away from the racks to see his brother holding out a Hawaiian type shirt._

 _"I am not going to the beach, Lu."_

 _"It is better than what you are wearing."_

 _"It is called being simple."_

 _"It is called being boring, dude."_

 _He eyed the shirt again._

 _"At least, I don't need a rescue flag if I ever got left on a deserted island."_

 _"Not funny, bro."_

He picked up RJ's necklace that he asked to borrow. He slipped it over his head.

 _"Jewelry, dude? I thought you hated that."_

"I do. You loved it. You always brought them from those street venders by the beach. I always thought it was the surfers you hung around with being an influence."

 _"It looks good on you."_

"I am trying to be you, Lu. I am not trying to make a fashion statement."

He could even see his brother smirking inside of his head. He stared at himself in the mirror.

 _"Now that you look like me…can you talk like me, bro?"_

"Easy, Lu. I have plenty of practice."

 _"3rd grade doesn't count."_

He snorted.

"Wait and see."

 _"I can't wait to see this."_

He turned his back slightly. He wondered if he needed to add something else. Dominic was getting the guitar from downstairs.

 _"I am speechless, bro. You…on a stage! The world has come to the end!"_

"Shut up."

 _"I remember fainting…"_

"You would remember that. It is just an accessory to go along with the disguise."

,em>"And what if you got ask to play and sing, bro?"

"Uhh…I tell them that I have to go to the bathroom."

There was a long pause in his head before he heard his brother's laughter.

"So not funny," He mumbled.

"Theo? Are you ready?" Dom said as he knocked on the door.

"Coming," He said as he opened the door. Dominic blinked at him then looked him over.

"You look different."

"Isn't that the point?"

"Touché…Here is the guitar," Dom said as he handed him the guitar case.

"Thanks…what about the fake id?" He said as he took the case. He walked out of his room with Dominic following him.

"RJ has it downstairs. It was a clever idea with the identical twin routine."

Not clever…just familiar.

"…But I think you are going to need more than a new outfit and guitar to fool them."

"Trust me, dude," He said in his best imitation of his brother's voice.

He heard a loud crash behind him. He turned to see Dominic on the floor and staring at him.

 _"Bro…that was totally awesome! Do it again!"_

"Come on, dude. I was like raise in Blue Bay Harbor. I did pick up a few things," He said in his brother's voice again.

Just so he can watch Dominic's eyes grow wider and wider. He grinned as he leaned over at patted Dom on the cheek.

This might be more fun than he thought.

End of Man in The Mirror

Next Chapter: The Mirrors on The Walls


	3. The Signs in the Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Games have began…why does Theo feel he is losing already?

"That is what he said?" Casey said as he paced across the floor in front of him.

"Yes, that is what he said," Theo said with a sigh.

This has turned into a long night…or morning…depending on how you looked at it.

 _Someone is grumpy without their tea._

Say the person who thinks noon is morning.

"And you agreed?"

"What choice did I have?"

"You could have talked to us."

"Really? What would you have said or done differently?"

"It is a trap, Theo."

 _He is right, bro._

"Like I don't know that!"

Casey was about to say something before he was cut off by RJ's voice.

"Okay, guys….chill," RJ said as he walked down the stairs. He gave RJ a look before he leaned against the wall.

"But RJ…" Casey said.

"I have faith in Theo. He will have his training, his morpher, and my equipment. With a push of a button, we will be there. Now, you said the place was covered in mirrors."

"I think that is what is messing with your equipment."

RJ seemed to think for a moment and nodded his head.

"I see what I can do tonight. Anything else?"

"Rin Shis are everywhere and the owner's daughter is stalking me."

 _Your girlfriend!_

Shut up!

"Do you think she knows?" RJ said.

"No idea."

 _She is cute, dude. Maybe, you two should hold hands._

This isn't elementary school and dad isn't standing over our shoulders.

Come on…it wasn't that bad. Everyone thought we were so cute!

I hate you.

Love you too, bro.

"No idea."

"Of course, there is a possibility that she might be interested in you."

He snorted at RJ's suggestion. Casey was covering his mouth with his hand…laughing.

"I seriously doubt that."

RJ tilted his head for a moment and frowned.

"Casey…go downstairs and join the others. Theo, off to bed. You had a long night."

"What are you going to do, RJ?" Casey asked.

"I am going to see man about a self-cooling heating core."

 _Bro…should I ask?_

Better if you didn't…

-JFJFJFJF-

He really…REALLY hated clubs.

He will never go to another one as long as he lived.

 _Dude…what if I have a gig or something?_

We aren't talking at the moment…remember?

 _Oh…right._

The bouncer at the door let him right through. The bouncer caught his eye and smiled at him as he passed. Wonderful. This was just wonderful. The lady at the counter didn't say anything either when he passed through the doors with the case.

IT seemed the monster was keeping his word…for now.

He looked around the main room and frowned. Where to start?

"Do you play?"

He twisted around to Cyndi standing there with her arms folded. She was watching him with such curious look on her face.

"No, it is for a…"

"Friend. I got it."

This girl made him very uncomfortable. People only notice him for his height. This girl continued to stalk him. He doesn't do well with stalking. It reminded him to much of Dai Shi and kittens.

 _Because she wants you._

Will you shut up?

 _Nah…I am having fun._

"Thank…Seeya around."

"You know…I don't get you."

Well, that is the story of his life.

"I mean, most people come to clubs to have fun. You were wandering around."

Oh, just shoot him now.

 _Awww…come on, bro…it is very cute._

IF you call stalking cute…

"I told you…"

"Finding a friend. But you never found your friend."

HE tilted his head.

"How did you know?"

"I asked."

"Do you enjoy coming off as a stalker?"

"No…I…there is something about you," Cyndi said as she tapped her finger against her lips.

That made him uncomfortable but he could use her creepy curiosity as an aid. She might be able to lead him to the monster and where he is keeping the people.

 _Bro, don't used the girl like that…_

I have no choice. There are too many people missing.

The inner voice went silent. He took a deep breath.

"Since you are curious about me, you can walk with me while I try to find my friend."

Cyndi smiled a little. She did kind of have a cute smile.

 _Bro…you have a girlfriend!_

He groaned softly at his inner voice. Hopefully, he won't shot himself by the end…just to shut up the voice.

-JFJFJF-

Dynamir grinned slightly as he watched the pair move through the crowd.

"Do you think this was a good idea….Master?" One of his servants said with a bow.

"Of course. The ranger is running around in circles and kept the silly girl out of my way."

"But what if…?"

Dynamir smiled.

"The best plans are the ones that others have no idea about."

End of The Signs in the Mirrors

Next Chapter: Cracks in the Mirrors


	4. Cracks in the Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others are starting to see changes in Theo's demander. Theo finally figures out something.

RJ noticed something different about Theo.

He seemed sadder, distant…and almost too quiet for his own good. When he supposed to be sleep, he was staring out of the window. Sometimes, he would catch Theo looking at a picture. He always hid it before he could see what it was. He could easily find out what it is…but he respected his cubs' privacy.

He knew the others were picking up Theo's new quieter mood.

Dominic and Casey had gone to extremes in order to cheer Theo up. Pranks…anything to get Theo to crack a smile. Nothing seemed to work. Theo didn't even snap at them when they tried. That caused them to worry even more. Fran and Lily moved to hovering over Theo…from a distance. Lily finally made a comment about it that really made him think.

"He was like this when he first came to the school."

"Like what?" He said as he tilted his head. Lily nodded her head and continued to watch Theo from a distance.

"He was distant and quiet. Well, he did snap at anyone who approached him. This time…he isn't. He is just quiet. I am worried."

"How did he get of this funk?"

"Master Mao….this time, I just don't know."

That was the thing that he was afraid of.

-JFJFJFJF-

Theo knew the others were worried. They were trying too…trying to make him laugh or cheer him up. He just couldn't snap out of it. Acting like his brother brought up a lot of memories that he made him ache. He eyed the phone constantly. He wanted to pick it up…to call him…to hear his voice even in anger.

He missed his brother.

He sighed as he turned away from the window. Most of all, he couldn't figure where the people were being kept. He searched every room many times. Even with Cyndi's help, he found nothing. He was hitting a dead end and there was nothing he could do. He was running out of the time.

He ran his hand through his hair and turned back to stare out of the window. Another memory filtered through his head.

 _He titled his head when he saw his brother's report card. Luan scratched his head._

 _"Bro, I don't see why we can't hide it under the bed?"_

 _"It is because everyone looks under the bed. It is the first place that mom would look."_

 _"Under the laundry basket?"_

 _"Lu, that screams "find me"!"_

 _"The dresser?"_

 _"That weights a ton."_

 _"Under the cat?"_

 _"Be serious!"_

 _"Bro, I am! She poop on it before mom sees it."_

 _"You are weird."_

 _"Then you suggest somewhere!"_

 _"The basement. She never goes down that."_

That thought snapped him out of the memory. The only place he hasn't been was the basement. The monster of the week said nothing about being in the main area of the club. Tonight, he knew what he was going to do.

Tonight, he was going to end this.

-JFJFJFJF-

The guard gave him a funny look when he passed through the doors that evening. Honestly, he could care less. He knew what he had to do. He pushed through the crowds as he head toward one of the hallways that he swore will lead toward the basement. He saw something at the corner of his eyes that made him stop in his tracks. His mouth dropped and his eyes widen slightly.

"Luan?"

His brother turned away from the group that he was talking too. His eyes widen at the sight of him.

"Theo?"

By the spirits….there goes the plan.

Now, he had his brother to deal with.

Joy for him.

End of Cracks in the Mirrors

Next Chapter: Manifestation


	5. Manifestation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staring at his brother, his day…his plans went out the window.

Theo didn't think much when he saw his brother. He just reached out and grabbed his brother's shirt. His eyes darted around the club in hopes to find a place for them to talk. They really needed to talk now.

"Hey! Bro…BRO…Slow down!" Luan shouted.

He paid little attention to his brother as his eyes finally settled on a place that they could talk. He pulled Lu into the storage closet and closed the door behind him. He flipped on the light and turned to his brother.

"Nice to see you too." Lu said.

"You need to get out of here now." He said.

"What…you didn't want meet your friend, bro?"

"No, I want you get out of here before the trouble starts."

"Dude, what are you talking about? Are you going to do something stupid…like sing?"

"No! You just need to leave. We talk later…over pizza or something."

"No, I want to know what the hell is going on. I haven't seen you in four years, bro. Suddenly, you want me out. No hug or how you been? Dude, that is cold. And I thought you were with that school…Ping Zong or something like that."

"Pai Zhaq."

"Whatever, bro."

He stared at his brother. His arms were folded across his chest and giving him a look. He knew his brother well enough. He was digging himself in for a fight. Damn it, Lu. This wasn't a time to be a pain in the butt.

"Please, Lu…Just this once…listen to me. This is important. Please…you need to leave."

He could see some of the stubbornness break from his brother's face. He needed his brother safe. He will explain later. He just hoped his plea would reach him.

"No."

His shoulders sagged for a moment. He didn't want to do this. His hand slipped into his pocket and pulled out his morpher. He slipped the glasses over his face.

"Bro…what with the glasses?"

"Lu…I got to tell you something."

He hit the button that activated his morpher and his world shattered into light. A few seconds later, his world returned to normal. He was now towering over his brother. His brother's eyes went widen…then rolled back into his head. It only took another second to catch him to prevent him from hitting the floor.

-JFJFJFJF-

"Bro, you are a power ranger."

"I think we have established that fact already."

"A Freaking Power Ranger!"

"You already said that."

"Dude...this is crazy."

"That too."

This would have been almost funny if the situation wasn't so serious. He watched as his brother paced the small storage room.

"Okay…let me get this straight. Dai Shi is your big bad…and he sent his monster of week here with his buddies. People have been going poof…and you have been trying to find them. So, you can free them."

"Yes."

"So…the other guys couldn't sneak in. You sneak in as me…which goes to show you that I am cooler than you. Now…here we are and you are heading for the basement."

"Correct."

"Why don't you use your super powers?"

"My "super" powers don't work that way. We don't want any innocent people getting hurt"

"Bro…that sucks."

"True."

Luan started at him for a long moment.

"And you are a power ranger."

"I thought we cleared that up already."

"Just making sure."

He paused for a moment and looked at his brother. He was taking this better than he thought. Then again, Lu was always the more adventurous type. He got up from the floor and dusted himself off.

"I have to go, Lu. I want you to get as many people as you can out."

"No."

He blinked in surprise.

"Lu…"

"Bro, you have no back up. I am not leaving you alone with a dude that has a kink for mirrors."

"I am a power ranger…sometimes, we go in without back up."

That is when Lu folded his arms again. Dear spirits, his brother was stubborn. He knew he wasn't going anywhere unless he knocked him out or tied him up. Neither was very good choices at the moment.

He sighed…he was going to regret this.

"Fine."

He nearly jumped when he felt Lu pull him into a hug.

"You see, bro. Everything will be awesome."

That was what he was afraid of.

-JFJFJFJFJF-

"Bro, that was totally awesome. I didn't know the Ping Pong place taught you that."

"Pai Zhaq."

"That place.."

"You did well with the guard."

"Thanks, dude."

He was surprised that his brother was able distract the guard long enough for him to knock him out. He set the guitar and got out the device that RJ made to get the people out of the mirrors. At least, he hoped that it got the people out of the mirrors. It looked like a horn attached to a mixer to him. He trusted RJ. Carefully, he opened the door and started walking down the basement steps. He could hear Lu's footsteps following his. He had no clue what could be down there.

"You sure that thingy that RJ gave you is going to work?"

"Yes."

Lu eyed the device then him.

"You really sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay. Tell me about your teammates."

"If you tell me about your band, I will."

"Dude, how do you know about that?"

"Mom told me."

"You and Mom talked!"

"Of course…even if we weren't talking, I still wanted to talk to mom and dad."

He could hear Lu grumble under his breathe.

"After this is over with, we are going to talk about that, bro."

"I thought we were done talking when I left."

"Dude, it has been four years…."

He paused once he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, it has been….and…Yes, I think we should talk when this is over with."

"Good…we have a lot to share. Cause…really? Dude, they keep the Dai Shi in a box without a lock? A little unsafe isn't it?"

He burst out laughing.

"Yes…True."

He took a deep breath and put his hand on the door knob.

"Ready?"

"Ready, bro."

"Let's do this."

He turned the handle on the door and prayed.

End of Manifestation

Next Chapter: Reflections of a Hero


	6. Reflections of A Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Luan looks in the mirror, he sees himself and what he forgot about for so long.

Slowly, Theo opened the door. He thought that the mirrors in the main area of the club were awe-inspiring but this…this was insane. Mirrors were everywhere…including hanging from the ceilings. He heard Lu's grasping over his shoulder.

"Dude…it is like the crazy mirror house at the fair."

"It does."

He walked to the center of the room. With no sight of the monster or people, he frowned. Was this the wrong room? Maybe, it was somewhere else. He stopped when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Holy…" Luan said as he grabbed his arm. He turned around to see people. At least a dozen people trapped in the mirrors. They were pounding on the mirrors. They didn't make a sound but how their mouths were open. They were screaming.

"Bro…."

He looked over at his brother. Lu was staring at the mirrors in horror. A part of him understood his brother's horror. He shared in it. He could only imagine their fear and their desire to escape. Another part of him…the Power Ranger…Pai Zhaq part…analyzed the situation.

"We can free them as soon as we found the monster."

"Zap him with the thing, got it. Are the people going to be okay?"

"Yes."

He could tell by his brother's looks that he wasn't sure. He touched his brother's shoulder gently.

"It will be okay."

"Well…Well….A twin. That explained a lot, blue ranger," A familiar voice said behind them.

He turned around to see the tall black man again. In fact, he saw a dozen of them. Crazy mirrors. He firmly placed himself in front of his brother.

"Oh…like to explain?" He said.

He was hoping in drawing the monster out.

"Bro…this is crazy." Lu said in his ear.

"It is your ability to become someone else. The others don't know that you have brother, do they?"

The image of tall black man began to shift into a monster. He felt his brother's hand dig into back of his shirt.

"Introductions can wait for later. I am sure that they love him minus that he can't cook."

"Bro, that is only once…"

"Try five times."

"It wasn't five times."

He gave his brother a look over his shoulder. The monster laughed.

"Awww…Brothers. It is a pity…it is time for you to go."

In that moment, he gave RJ's device to his brother and pushed him out of the way. Second later, he was gone in a flash of light.

-JFJF-

Luan's eyes widen as his brother vanished before his eyes. He scrambled to get himself off the ground. His bro was gone. He saved him. His grip tightened around the device that his bro gave him. He was afraid. He wasn't a fighter like his bro was. When they were bullied at school, he was crack jokes. His bro would fight. At first, he got nothing but bruises then he got involved in martial arts. Dude, the bullies didn't know what hit them. It left him in awe how his bro took them down. That why he wasn't so surprised that school picked him.

"Now, there was one," The monster said.

"Dude, you really need to lay off the movies. Classic movie villain," He said. His throat was dry. His hands was shaking. He heard his bro's voice whisper into his head.

 _Don't let them see your fear._

"Don't plan to do."

Keep him off centered.

"Who are you talking too?"

"The voices in my head, dude."

He could almost imagine his bro's eyes rolling. His feet slowly moved back because he saw the evil dude everywhere.

"Doesn't it hurt to know that your brother never talked about you?"

"Dude, we didn't leave each other on a high note."

That was a mistake. He regretted it for years.

 _You did?_

Yes, he did. He was so angry that his bro choose family over some school. But over the last few hours, he really saw his bro. He was still a stick in the mud but he changed. He saw it when he was with that girl and with him. He tried to protect him…to protect everyone. His bro was a freaky power ranger.

If that didn't make him proud, he didn't know what would.

"You humans…I don't understand you."

 _When he gives you opening…take it._

"Really? It isn't very hard."

His eyes darted from one place to another. The images were getting closer.

"You are going tell me that you are better than me. You just have hide yourself in some fake image. You are all illusions until I strip it away."

He saw something out of the corner of his eye. He pointed the device at the image and fired.

His world turned into a flash of light.

-JFJFJF-

Theo realized this place was the same as the monster's mirror room. It made sense. A normal person would panic. There was no exit…no entrance. They were trapped in a crazy mirror type world.

He just folded his legs into Indian style on the floor and waited. He wasn't going to feed into the monster's need for fear and emotions. He was going to remain calm. He had faith that his brother will get him out of here.

Suddenly, the light full the room and he felt himself being pulled out. He felt himself land on the floor. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see people around him. He groaned softly as he tried to get up.

"BRO!"

He felt his brother pull him up and hugged him. He couldn't help himself but hug back.

"You did it, Lu," He said softly.

"I couldn't let the good guys lose," Lu said back softly.

He heard the people's voices around them…the confusion…the panic… It was time to get them out of here.

The room started to shake. They broke apart when one of the mirror came crashing to the ground. The screaming started a second later.

"Everyone out now," He shouted.

People started to run out of the door and up the stairs. He waited behind the crowd. He wanted to make sure that the people got out alright. The room began to shake more violently. More mirrors came crashing down from the ceiling. He saw one falling right at his brother. He just reacted. He jumped and pulled his brother down to the ground again. He protected his brother the best he could…and then he prayed.

End of Reflections of A Hero

Next Chapter: Manifestation of a Hero


	7. Manifestation of a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it is hard to be a brother of a power ranger.

Luan closed his eyes and refused open them. He could feel the shards of glass hit his face and head. He could hear the mirrors shattering around him. He could feel his bro's body covering him. He was hoping that bro would be alright. He had a new respect for his bro.

Being a power ranger is hard.

And sucks out loud too.

The mirrors stopped falling down.

"Bro…is it over?"

His bro was still pressed against him.

"Dude, get off of me."

That is when he heard the groan. It was the same groan when he fell out of the tree and broke his arm. It was the same groan when he was sick or hurt. Then he saw the blood.

"BRO!"

He forced his bro off of him. That is when he noticed some of the glass sticking out of his brother's back. Part of him panic like hell. His bro was hurt because of him. What in the hell does he do now? But the big brother's part of him kicked in. He looked closely at the wounds. They didn't look deep but he wasn't a doctor. He needed a doctor. He worked to pick his bro up. He was heavy.

"I'm okay." His bro's voice said above a whisper.

"Dude, you aren't okay. You're…You are bleeding!"

"I know…"

He threw his bro's arm over his shoulder. Very slowly, he headed up the stairs.

"Just give me my morpher and I will be fine."

"What?"

His bro gave him a light snort.

"How else do you think power rangers take blows and get up so fast?"

He blinked slightly. You know…he never thought about that.

Then he heard a beeping noise.

"Bro…is that your morhper?"

"Yes…get it out of my pocket, please?"

He took the morpher and handed it to his bro. He took it and held it to his ear.

"RJ?"

"Our friend decided to come out."

"I will be there soon."

His mouth dropped for a moment. He tried to grab the morpher away from his bro.

"Uh no you don't."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you aren't, dude."

"Give me my morpher."

"No!"

"Uhh…Theo?"

His bro pulled the morpher back toward him.

"You are hurt."

"Morpher equals instant healing."

"Bro…it is doing a lousy job."

"Uhh…Theo…are you have an identity crisis?"

Bro gave him a look.

"You have no idea."

"Dude…"

"I will be there shortly."

Bro grabbed the morpher and hit some button on it to stop the communication. Bro gave him a look. A different one. One that he saw many times when bro was demanded to climb that tree.

"Luan…and…Luan?"

He twisted his head away from his bro to see the chick that he was talking to before.

"Lu…get Cyndi and out of here. Get as many people as you can out of the building.

Wait for me in a place that is safe"

"But…"

"Go, Lu. I will be alright. You can mother hen me when this is over."

His bro's tone was a little sadder even with the teasing.

His feet were glued to the floor. A part of him didn't want to leave his bro. He shouldn't have to go and fight monsters by himself. It wasn't fair but he trusted his brother. He looked at this Cyndi chick before he ran up the stairs and grabbed her hand. He pulled her out of the door and into the club.

"Come on…we need to go."

"But he is hurt!"

He knew and he couldn't do a thing about it.

Now, doesn't that suck.

End of Manifestation of a Hero

Next Chapter: Brave By Reflection


	8. Brave By Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luan realized a thousand different things when he watched his bro turn into a zord….he also realized something when see a guy in a bat ranger…thing. He was so screwed.

Luan started pushing people out of the door. He could hear Cyndi shouting for people to head that way or this way.

Dude, this was so mess up.

It wasn't all bad. He got to see his bro for the first time in years. Huge plus. Bad thing…the ceiling was fall apart. Mirrors were falling all over the place. Everything was falling all over the place. Above the crashing and stuff, he could hear the zords. He wondered which one was bro….what color did he wear…what did his zord look like.

It was funny…when they were growing up, bro always wanted to be a power ranger…or tree climber. He couldn't really understand that one but bro could climb tree like a monkey.

Of course, he would argue that they were just too small to be power ranger because…dude, power rangers are tall.

Now, that he thought about…dude…how in the hell did his bro get so big?

Loud crash snapped him out of his thoughts.

Holy CRAP! It is Batman! Wait a minute….Bat Ranger. Bat Person…..Dude, how do they come up with these outfits?

The creepy little glowing eyes things have got to stop. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up.

Trust your instincts.

There goes his bro's voice in his head again. Won't lie saying that he missed the voice. Bro is like Jimmy Cricket…you know…without the jacket and the hat.

"Your aura is similar to him…but you aren't him," The Bat Person said.

"You win a cookie," He said as he looked around for something…anything.

"But you have his sarcasm."

"I picked up my bro's bad habits."

His eyes caught a nearby broom and rushed over to grab it. His hands gripped the broom tightly as the bat dude circled him.

"Brother?"

"You know…people born from the same parents…maybe you heard of it."

He could hear his bro laughing in his head. Great…he had an audience now.

"Yes…this explained a lot."

"Oh?"

"Theo always seemed to be a half to a whole. Always like a jagged piece…"

"Dude, I know me and bro had our issues. And we need to talk about them after this whole thing is over. Dude…I have no idea how to explain this to mom and dad. I know one thing…you aren't touching my bro."

The bat person tilted his head all creepy like.

"What are you planning to do about it?"

He got close enough and swung the broom. Dude, the damn thing broke on his back. That wasn't fair!

"What the crap are you made of?"

That is when the bat dude made his fans appeared. Great, he pissed him off. He stumbled away and started throwing things at him.

The bat dude kept turning stuff into chopped veggies.

Dude, this is really not fair.

Finally, he tripped over something and landed on his butt. The creepy bat dude was right on top of him. He covered his head with his arms. Dude, this was sucky way to die. He never got to know bro's new life….or found out if he had a girlfriend. He heard a loud crack and something crashed onto the ground. He opened his eyes slowly. The piece of the roof was right in front of him. He could see the bat dude staring from behind it.

"HA!"

The bat dude's creepy eyes glowed again. Man, he needed to know when to shut his mouth.

 _And you are just realizing that now?_

Shut up, bro.

He scrambled to his feet and waited for the guy to do something. He blinked for a moment and the guy was gone.

He sighed in relief. He ran for the exit and was treated to the most awesomeness sight. He watched the others make their megazord. He grinned to himself as he watched.

Dude, his bro was so the blue ranger.

End of Brave By Reflection

Next Chapter: Picking up the Shards


	9. Picking up the Shards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RJ has seen a lot of things…this one rank up there as weird.

They didn't do night battles very often. He never could figure out why. Maybe, it is easier for his minions. Maybe, there are less people on the street to terrorize. Maybe, Dai Shi didn't like the dark since he was incased in the chest.

But Theo…he liked night battles.

He could see the stars. He missed staring at the stars. He could see each and every one of them at school…but in the city, it was clouded by light pollution. It always made him slightly sad that he couldn't see half as many stars. With the zords, he was right up there with the stars.

It was beautiful and distracting.

But the pressure in his back was even more distracting.

This was going to hurt when he unmorphed.

Then his brother is going to mother him to death.

Scratch that, Lily and Lu are going to mother hen him to death. Of course, he has to explain the whole twin brother thing.

He groaned softly.

"Theo…you okay?" Casey's voice echoed beside him.

Maybe, he should wait to answer that question.

-JFJFJF-

RJ has seen many interesting things in his time. Some good…some bad…some made him cover his eyes…and some plain weird.

The monster and zord fight was almost business as usual. Nothing strange is that. It is what happened next…that was the funny part. He really didn't know how to explain what happened next.

It reminded him of a movie he saw…Parent Trap, maybe?

Expected that Theo…and…uhh…the other Theo's parents would know but they had no clue.

It was almost amused when they unmorphed. Theo stumbled forward and grabbed the trash can to prevent himself from falling over. In blur, the other Theo was there. For a moment, he couldn't process. Two of them.

He could feel his animal spirit perk up in curiosity. He could feel the wolf watched and listen. He could feel its amusement and understanding.

 _Brother._

The other Theo was named Lu…or Luan once he introduced himself Of course, it took awhile to get introductions, they tended to bicker quite a bit. He took notes on their differences. While some of their mannerisms were similar, in other ways, they were wildly different and amusing.

Luan was a clinger. He was glued to Theo's side. He refused to let him go. Luan also had an accent which Theo didn't. He wondered how Theo avoided picking that up. Luan was more relax and humorous while Theo was tense and had a drier sense of humor.

It was the stuff that they were saying under their bickering made him smile slightly.

"You are an idiot. Master Swoop could have killed you."

 _Are you okay?_

"Bro, my throwing skills are awesome! He couldn't touch me."

 _Yes, I am okay._

Theo snorted. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched the others trying to ask questions. Seriously, he doubted that they will get an answer until they were finished talking to each other.

"Dude, that was totally awesome battle. Kick ass! Uhh…your back kind of looks good. No more blood."

No translation there. Just dirty looks.

"I am fine."

More dirty looks…

"Theo…" Lily said in a dangerous tone.

"I am fine, Lil," Theo said.

He did notice that Theo was hiding behind his brother when he said that. He watched Luan poked his side.

"Ouch!"

Now, it was Luan's turn to give Theo a dirty look.

"We can discuss later. Time to check everyone for injuries."

Theo glanced over at his brother.

"I hate you."

He grinned slightly. He knew what Theo was really saying…

End of Picking up the Shards

Next Chapter: Rebuilding the Mirrors


	10. Rebuilding the Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey asks some questions and he may not like the answers.

Casey tried to get his mind around the thought that Theo had a brother and a twin of all things.

It was shock.

He knew Theo wasn't the most open person in the world. It took him time to trust people and open up to them. But this was a whole new level of shock.

Theo has a brother.

And watching interact them was almost like an episode of the Twilight Zone. They were complete opposites but they seemed to love that fact. They would bicker and tease each other. Theo seemed much more relax. Although, trying to fix Theo up took forever. He doesn't like to poke or bandaged up. According to Lily, Theo doesn't do well being sick either.

But still…he is pretty still in shock. Everyone knew about his sisters. Lily is an only child but has a ton of cousins. Dominic was raised by his grandparents. Fran has a half-sister and half-brother that is almost twice the age she is. He knew their stories and he realized from a person that he called a friend…he really knew nothing about it. It hurt.

"You can stop staring, Casey," Theo's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked over to see Theo, who laying on his stomach, reading a book. Two more days, he should be a good as new…at least, according to RJ. And if Theo even moved out of the bed, Lily and Luan would jump him and force him back to bed. That was always fun to see.

"Sorry?" He said as he took a seat next to him on his bed.

A small smile appeared on Theo's face.

"You don't sound too sorry about that."

"You have a brother."

Theo's eye brow shot up.

"I thought we established this already."

"Theo, you didn't tell us that you had a brother. Lil didn't even know!"

"Again, we established this fact already."

"This is big. We are a team and turns out that I don't know one of my teammates as well as I should"

Theo sighed and pulled away the book.

"You know I liked blue before I become power ranger, right?"

"Well…yes…"

"You know that I am a morning person."

"I know.."

"You know that I try…no matter how strange it is…any food at least once."

"Yes but…this is huge."

Theo sighed softly and looked at his shoulder at him.

"Lu didn't approve of me going to Pai Zhaq. Despite being so different, we were close. We fought about it for hours and days….until we had enough. We said things we shouldn't have and made promises that we shouldn't have. I was very angry about it for a long time too and so was he. Interesting thing is we are too stubborn to say as simple as I am sorry."

His mom and his sisters were happy for him. They knew that he loved martial arts. Master Mao made sound like a chance that he couldn't pass up and he was right. But he understood also sometimes family didn't always agree like Master Finn and RJ.

"So what changed?"

Theo smiled a little.

"I morphed in front of him."

"YOU DIDN'T"

"I did and he fainted like a girl."

"Did not!" Luan said as he walked into the room.

"Yes, I did. I had to catch you."

"I was just in shock that you grew a few feet, bro."

"Whatever," Theo said as he threw a pillow at Luan.

Luan grinned brightly as he caught it. He took a seat next to them.

"How are you feeling, bro?" Luan said as he poked Theo's side. Theo started laughing and pulling away.

"Ouch! Stop it!" Theo shouted.

"Dude…one more day in bed for you."

Theo gave Luan a dirty look.

"OH!" Luan shot up and grabbed Casey's arm.

"Dude….RJ wanted you for something. Something about sauces or something like that."

He grumbled as he got up and followed Luan out. They almost made it to the stairs before Luan stopped him.

"Bro forgot to say something back there."

"What?"

"I love my bro, dude. He was always the curiosity type. He had to understand things. He had an offer for Wind Ninja something other school…."

He twisted around and his mouth just dropped.

"What? He was offered that!"

Luan smiled proudly.

"Yup, bro was that good. I wanted him to take that. But he said it didn't feel right. Now, I can see that. Bro always said that I was a little slow," Luan said with a sad smile. His eyes turned toward the door.

His mouth opened to say something until he heard RJ calling his name.

The answers that the twins gave him bothered him a great deal. He had a plan…he just needed to take the others first.

End of Rebuilding the Mirrors

Next Chapter; The Whole Reflection


	11. The Whole Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Luan spent an evening banging out their suppose "issues" and talking life and what happens next

"Bro, did Casey really plan this?" Luan said as he leaned against the picnic table. Casey and the others kicked them out of JKP to go to the movies. He and his bro found this drive in type, sitting down on the grass type movie thing going on in the park.

"Yes, he believed that we needed "bonding" time and deal with our issues. I wondered if this how he and his sisters bonded. Make sense," his bro said as he looked up at the big screen in the park.

"I thought that we deal with our issues when we faced the ugly monster, bro."

"Supposedly we have more."

He thought for a moment.

"You did steal my toothbrush when you were seven."

"Because you stole mine."

"Did not."

"Too."

"Not."

Bro frowned for a moment.

"Do you think mom took it?"

"Dude…why? I like that toothbrush!"

"It was looking a little ragged toward the end."

He frowned.

"Bro…mom was sneaky."

"Okay…we solved the mysterious of the toothbrush. What next?"

"You need to get out more."

"I am a power ranger, Lu. I have training, work, and fighting giant monsters. Where is the time?"

"Dude…RJ does his yoga thing. Lily drags Fran shopping every pay check. Casey teaches. You…need…a…hobby."

"What do you propose?"

"Knitting."

Bro threw him a look that screamed what-the-hell?

"Do I ask or are you going to tell me?"

"Because knitting is all about being OCD….about rows and counting stuff. You are good with that."

Bro rolled his eyes.

"I read. If there isn't any monster attacks, Fran, Dom, and I have a book club. Sometimes, the library and the local college will hold discussions and lectures. It is fun and like it."

"Think about ever going back to school again?"

"Me and Lil have talked about getting our GEDs after this is done. RJ helped as much as he can but he is running a business. Pai Zhaq taught students up to high school but with Dai Shi appearing when he did…"

"That sucked."

"It does."

Bro seemed to think for a moment before he spoke again.

"Why did you come?"

He scratched the back of his head and frowned.

"Making contacts and stuff like that. Band just broke up. I needed to start looking for a new one. Clubs are usually a good place to start. I heard this club was the hot new thing. Never thought that it would be part of a monster of the week's plot."

"You and me both."

He watched bro watched the people started coming into the park. Comfortable silence floated between them. He turned away from his bro and started watching the hotdog guy come around. Dude, he was so getting some hotdogs. If it wasn't so quiet, he would have missed bro's comment.

"I am glad that you came."

"I am glad that you missed me that much."

"I did."

He could almost hear bro rubbing his hands. He knew his bro's nervous ticks well enough to know that he was about to answer the question in his head.

"I have been acting as you. It made me realized how much I missed you. It made me realized how stupid of us not to talk for four years."

"You are right, bro. We have always been a little slow and stubborn."

"That we have been."

They slipped into another silence as more and more people started coming into the park.

"You can come and work for RJ."

He nearly twisted off the seat when he heard that.

"Dude…what?"

"You can look for a new band here. You have a new talent pool to look at here. You can look at colleges for their music programs which I know you have been eying because mom told me."

"Bro, that would be too much on RJ."

"Lu, we have to run off and fight the monster of the week. Fran is the only left in charge of JKP with a few part time staff and even by herself. RJ would like the help"

"I think about it."

Bro nodded his head.

"Don't even do that again."

"What?" Bro said in a confused tone.

"Don't take a hit for me like that again. I have never been so damn scare when I saw that blood and you just lying there."

Bro's face became a little pale and he shook his head.

"No."

"Dude, I know that it is a power ranger thing."

"No, it is a brother thing."

His mouth dropped in shock.

"You maybe the oldest but I can't stay there and do nothing while you could be possible hurt, Lu. I know you would do the same for me if I was in the same situation."

"Dude…did I ever tell that I hate it when you are right."

"Constantly"

He grinned slightly. He needed to change the mood around here. He threw his arms around his bro and hugged.

"So, since we went over our issues…what is the free movie in the park?"

"I have no idea. The last movie that I saw was some horror movie with everyone. It was too terrible for words."

He laughed.

"Well, if the movie is too terrible for words, we should make fun of it like those robots did…"

Bro began to smile.

"Well…me and Dom came up with this game…."

End of Drive In

Last Chapter: Mosaic


	12. Mosaic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luan says he is sorry to Master Swoop and Theo gets a hug.

"Sorry?"

Master Swoop tilted his head slightly at the tone of Luan's voice. A small grin forced onto his face. It was good to be free of Dai Shi's control.

"What are you sorry about?"

"Uhh…for hitting you with a broom."

"You did it to protect others. There is no harm in what you done."

"Oh…and calling you Batman."

"I heard that before."

"Really…? Because dude….you are so not batman beside the whole animal spirit going on."

He laughed softly at Luan. He won't lie. He was slightly amused by Theo's brother. It gave him an understanding of his student.

"Oh?"

"No offense but you cause kind of built like an ox. Hard to fit into that spandex."

"I could say the same thing about your brother."

"Okay…you have a point, dude."

He heard RJ's coughing and chuckling in the background.

"Lu, stop bugging my Master," Theo said as he approached from the left side of him.

"I am not! I am saying sorry."

"…For what? Calling him amusing names? Having a building drop nearly drop on him? Blah…You did a good job, Lu."

"Bro, I was the decoy."

"In doing so, you helped those people get out."

He could sense the shifting of moods in the air. It wasn't a tense one but one of understanding. He could hear Luan's shifting weight as if he was uncomfortable with the praise.

"Thanks, bro."

"Anytime…We have customers to feed."

He heard the grumbling and dragging out of the door.

"How did you talk me into this, bro?"

"Because you like me?"

"HAHA…funny. I thought that it had to do with school."

"You could easily go somewhere else."

"And miss your smiling face."

"Love you too, Lu."

"Awww…you are getting all sappy with your pr days."

He heard Theo hitting his brother's shoulder and Luan shouting an ouch. Their conversation slowly disappeared into the busy pizza parlor.

"You didn't need to take him in, RJ." He said.

"He is Theo's brother and I could use the help."

A small smile played on his face.

"And?"

"Okay…I like to see my students happy."

"Your students have come a long way. Do you think that they are ready?"

"Almost."

"Do you want to tell your father or should I?"

"I leave that honor to you."

"Lucky me."

"MR. THEO HAS A TWIN, LAURAN!" A child's voice shouted from the dining area. Then he heard a loud crashing sound. It almost sounded like something was getting tackled to the ground.

"Get off of me, Linda…Please?" Theo's voice said.

Luan started laughing.

"Bro...that is adorable. When is there a camera when I need one?"

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"Let see what happened, shall we?" He said as he stood up from his place in the kitchen.

"Oh, I predicted that Theo got hugged by a set of twins."

He chuckled at the image.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another twin finished. Oh, how I love them. I will write more of them in the future. Thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. You always make my day. And as always read and review.


End file.
